Summertime
by GW Dark Chyld
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to the Heartfelt Trilogy! Please read those first if you're unfamiliar with the storyline.
1. Chapter One

Behold, the return of GW Dark Chyld to the world of fan-ficness ^-^! Yes, I've finally decided to write a sequel to my Heartfelt Emotions trilogy. I've decided to write this based on suggestions from Seeress and Dream Keeper! Thanks a lot you guys! ::Hugs:: ! Also, starting here, I'll post a little section at the end of each chapter explaining some things that are happening, why I'm doing certain things, etc.  
   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wild Wing boys.  
   
Summertime  
By GW Dark Chyld  
   
Saturday  
  "Heeeeroooo!"  
  "…If you ever do that again, I'll kill you…"  
  "Aw, come on Heero! How can you kill a face this beautiful?"  
  Amidst the crowd inside the airport, a smile crept slowly across the face of a boy in his late teens, perhaps 18 or 19. His eyes were a clear blue, though empty in itself. The eyes of a child who saw too much sadness, too much anger, in too early a time. Bangs of his wild dark hair hung over his slightly pale face. Clad in jeans and a simple white tee-shirt, he seemed drastically different then the person who had fought a guerilla war three years earlier. Heero Yuy. An unsung hero among those who was recognized only by his friends.  
  
  His companion winked at him. Her violet eyes sparkled beneath bangs of her own chestnut hair. She was filled with energy at their arrival at the airport at Miami, Florida, U.S.A. She was also clad in jeans with a blue midriff top. You could hardly tell that about six months before, she was the boy known as Duo Maxwell. But ever since her secret had been found out, she was more open and relaxed about her gender.  
  The girl in question smiled at her companion. "There ya go. As odd as it is, seeing a smile on your face, you still look great."  
  
  Heero grunted a bit, the small smile still on his face as his cheeks flushed slightly. He was unused to such compliments, to having someone show him love. He turned his head to the side to look straight at Duo, watching her with his penetrating gaze. "…And you look… great… all the time…"  
  Duo blinked, and then felt her own cheeks flush as she smiled. "Yeah…I know." The young girl stood on the toes of her sneakers and glanced around the terminal. "Hey, where do they keep the baggage claim place? I wanna get my bags and get outta here. Crowds' making me nervous."  
  "…"  
  "Shut up, Heero."  
   
   
  Heero struggled to keep up with the energetic Duo amidst the thick crowd at the airport. He felt slightly worried, but he knew that that worry came from his nearly-completely submerged soldier instincts. He had always avoided large crowds at all costs, unless it was necessary for him to escape through them. The 19-year-old shook his head slightly. He was making progress in his new life, now was not the time to regress.  
  The dark-haired teenager growled to himself and looked around for Duo. Did that girl always have to be so hyper? She had only been out of his site for a second, how could he have lost her?   
  
  Quickly, Heero slipped towards a relatively clear staircase and climbed up two steps and turned, pressing himself against the wall so he wouldn't be too much trouble, and scanned the crowd. There were too many people… he couldn't see her….where…there! He'd recognize that braid anywhere!  
  He fell into step behind an elderly couple as a cold glint flashed in his eyes. His face was a mask; he couldn't let his emotions show…the enemy would recognize him. Enemy? What enemy? The war was over, damnit!   
  The thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head by the cold, calculating mind he once had. The kind Heero Yuy who cared for his girlfriend was pushed aside, replaced with the killer by the same name that focused only on achieving his goal… by whatever means necessary.  
  
  This was it, this was the spot. Where was she? He had just seen her a minute ago. His cold blue eyes scanned the crowd again, searching, always searching. Where had she gone? Where was she?!  
  "Heero?"  
  They found him! He spun around and started to raise his clenched fists, eyes narrowed in a defiant glare. They may take him, but he won't go without a fight!  
  No! He screamed mentally and a shock went through him as his gaze instantly softened and his fists unclench. He gazed into Duo's worried eyes. For a moment he had relapsed… even now! He had just lost sight of her for a moment, and he had been flung back into the past. Heero shook his head, realizing that he was both sweating and trembling.  
  
  Duo lightly took his hand, frowning with concern. "Are you okay Heero? You look pretty shook up…" You look like you used to, she added mentally.  
  Heero shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm…I'm fine now…"  
  The violet-eyed girl placed her hand gently on his face. "Are you sure…? What happened?"  
  His now-misty blue eyes focused on her soft, clear violet ones. He blushed slightly at her touch and wished he could tell her what was bothering him, but he couldn't bring himself to lay his own troubles on her. "Nothing. Did you find the luggage claim?"  
  
  Duo bit her lip and nodded, dropping her hand from his cheek as she pointer over her shoulder. "Yeah… it's back that way and down some steps."  
  Heero nodded curtly and moved passed her, gently pulling free from her grasp as he did. The braided girl watched him vanish into the crowd, the frown still on her usually happy face. She had seen a wildness in Heero she hadn't seen for a long time. A ferocity, a coldness… something she had hoped never to see again.  
   
   
  "Argh! Where are our suitcases! They can't-Look! That blue bag's been around four times and we're still waiting for our bags! This isn't fair!"  
  "Duo!" As Heero spoke the word, he climbed up onto the conveyer belt and took her arm. In her anxiety, the violet-eyed girl had climbed onto the platform behind the belt to await their bags. The platform which happened to be restricted to the public.  
  Heero gently pulled her down amidst murmuring and looks from the other people. He was still getting over his anti-social personality, but he still did not like having attention drawn to himself. This was made difficult when Duo was around.  
  
  He sighed and looked at the subject of his love. "The suitcases will come around-"  
  "There! There they are!"  
  Twin blue eyes locked on the black and dark blue bags on the belt, each one about half his size. Heero moved away from Duo and stealthily wormed his way to the front of the crowd. He leaned over the belt and grabbed that handle of each one and hauled them off the belt with a low grunt. A portion of the crowd parted as he held each heavy bag in one hand, his lean muscles on his arms more pronounced as he walked back to Duo, carrying both bags relatively easily.  
  "Let's go."  
  
  The chestnut-haired girl blinked and fell into step behind him. "Y'know, Heero… I can carry one of those bags for you. I know mine's heavy, and yours….actually…yours would be pretty light…."  
  The Japanese teenager grunted in response, not slowing his pace.  
  Duo huffed. "Heero! Stop treating me like a girl! Wait…I mean… oh just forget it!"  
   
   
 Heero stopped outside the airport, looking up and down the sidewalk while he set their bags down. His eyes scanned the street, searching for the person who was supposed to pick Duo and him up. Knowing Quatre, he would try to make his two visitors as comfortable as he could. Which meant, limousine.  
  Duo stood next to him, her hand raised to her forehead to block out the sunlight as she looked around. "God, it's hot down here… aren't we supposed to be getting a ride?"  
  
  "Hn."  
  "I hope the car has a working air conditioner…"  
  "Hn."  
  "Q' better have a pool too…"  
  "Hn."  
  "Is that all you have to say?"  
  "Hn."  
  "Hn."  
  "There's the car."  
  "Woo!"  
  
  Heero picked up the two bags and moved towards a white limo, the chauffer leaning against the side with a sign reading 'Heero Yuy – Duo Maxwell'. The driver saw them weaving towards him and he gently pushed off and smiled as they approached.  "Mr. Yuy and Ms. Maxwell, I presume?"  
  "Don't tell me, your name is Jeeves!"  
  "Shut up, Duo…" Heero, of course.  
  The chauffer strode over to Heero. "Here sir, allow me to help." Wordlessly, Heero handed Duo's bag to the man, who nearly dropped it. The man huffed as he took it to the trunk.  
  The violet-eyed girl frowned. "Think I packed too much?"  
  "Hn."  
  
  The chauffer opened the trunk and heaved Duo's bag inside as Heero calmly laid his on top of hers. As the girl went to open the back door, the chauffer rushed over. "Oh no ma'am, please, allow me." Duo, slightly startled, watched as the driver opened the door and bow to her politely. "Master Quatre has informed me to treat the two of you with utmost respect."  
  "Oh…um… thanks a lot…I think." With a shrug, the braided girl slid inside. Heero nodded to the man and stepped in after her. With a push, the chauffer closed the door and moved quickly to the driver's side door and stepped inside. The door closed, the engine started, and the car moved into traffic. And thus began the vacation of one Heero Yuy and one Duo Maxwell.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
  And now, ladies and gentleman, it's time for…  
   
Dark Chyld Explains it All!  
   
  This is a new addition to my latest fic ^-^. Here, I'll explain some things in the previous chapter, as well as answer questions by you, the reviewer! Now, let's get started, ne?  
   
  As I'm sure you've noticed, Duo once again is a girl. This is a direct sequel to my Heartfelt Trilogy. Since it's a sequel, duo's got to be a girl! Yes, I expect some flames, but this is my mark on the world of fan-fiction, so I'm not gonna change it! :P.  
   
  Next, you might be wondering what happened to Heero and Duo between the ending of the Trilogy. Well, Duo went back to manage her scrap yard, and Heero came along with her. They have an apartment right next to the yard, and both work there to pass the time and make money. They were invited to one of Quatre's properties on Earth to spend a week with the others, as a reunion kind of thing.  
   
  Also, you may have noticed that Duo's personality changed. In Heartfelt Secrets, she had to come to grips with the fact she couldn't hide herself as a boy for the rest of her life. Once her secret was found out, she gladly accepted herself and gave in to certain girlish mannerisms. Of course, this doesn't mean she isn't cocky or tough… she could still kick a guy's butt!  
   
  Heero also changed a bit, for the better. You may have noticed that he actually talks more! It's a miracle! But, like in all my fics, there has to be some conflict, right? Since this is a complete 180 from what Heero's used to, you can expect to see a lot of inner troubles n' stuff.  
   
  Okay! That ends my first chapter of 'Summertime'! I look forward to writing the next chapter and getting new reviews! Sayonara minnas ^-^! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Author's note: Here it is! My next chapter! Thanks for reviewing Seeress and I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Summertime  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Saturday  
  
The crowd gasped and pointed, some letting out shrieks of terror. All eyes where locked on the lone figure who dared to walk the high wire. A traveling circus had come to their town, and all of the locals had shown up to see the mesmerizing feats of daring the performers acted out.  
At the moment, a clown that didn't smile had their complete attention as he went through his routine on the high wire. He stood in the center, calmly walking towards the end before crouching and leaping backwards into the air with a twist, landing on the line in a crouch. He pushed off and launched into the air in a back flip, landing on the wire with his gloved hands before cart wheeling to the end of the wire and onto the small platform. The clown then stood up and bowed to the people below him, half of his face covered by a clown mask, the other half covered by his own bangs.  
The spotlight moved way from him amidst cheers of approval from the crowd. As the ringmaster announced the next act, the silent 19-year-old climbed steadily downward. He didn't remember his birthday, so he naturally assumed he was as old as the small group of friends he had.   
  
Once he touched ground, he headed towards the flap in the tent separating the main area and the backstage. Trowa Barton reflected on his thoughts as he disappeared in the shadows of the outside night.  
A week had passed since he had received Quatre's invitation to the summerhouse in Miami. Lucky enough, the circus he worked at was on earth and he was able to persuade the ringmaster to head down to Florida. He hadn't seen Quatre in a month, and his heart ached for the soft-hearted blonde. He chuckled to himself. Only a year ago he had rejected such feelings of love, rejected them even more when the boy was the object he craved. So much had changed since New Year's Eve, all for the better. He and Quatre were in love, and neither was afraid to admit it.  
The brown-haired teenager headed to his trailer when he heard someone behind him.  
"Trowa! Wait up!"  
  
The former pilot of the Heavyarms paused and turned, glancing behind him as he saw his sister jog up with a smile. They both shared dark honey-colored hair, but that was where their similarities ended. She had eyes the color of rich hazel, while his was an emerald jade. Catherine Bloom was always ready with a warm smile and a few kind words, while Trowa rarely smiled and hardly spoke.   
Catherine had insisted that he go on the trip when he told her. Quatre was the only one that could break through with Trowa, and the others had seen this many times. The more encounters between the two, the more Trowa would open up. The long-distance relationship was strong, but it could be better.  
He waited as Catherine caught up to him, smiling warmly at him. "That was a great performance tonight, Trowa! You were great!"  
"…I'm only doing my job…"  
"Aww! You deserve more credit than that! No one could have done the things you did."  
Trowa grunted and turned away, heading back to the trailer.  
"Leaving for Quatre's house, Trowa?"  
"Yes."  
  
The former mercenary felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to face his sister. She was smiling softly, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Take care, little brother. Be careful out on the road. Spend as much time with Quatre as you can… he's good for you."  
Trowa smiled ever so slightly in the semi-darkness. "I can take care of myself."  
Catherine bit her lip. "Yeah… I guess…." With that, she turned and headed back to the big-top.  
"…Sis?"  
The circus performer blinked and turned to look at her brother.  
"…Thanks."  
  
  
Half an hour later, Trowa zipped up his duffel bag. He had packed just enough for the week-long stay. Of course, knowing Quatre, he would most likely end up staying longer than that. And then again, he wouldn't mind.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the audience were just leaving the main tent. The show had ended, and everyone was heading home to his or her loved ones, be they husbands, wives, children, boyfriends, or girlfriends. And soon enough, another person will be with his own loved one.  
Trowa strapped his duffel bag onto the back of his motorcycle. He slid one leg over and sat down lightly on the seat as he pulled out his key and turned on the engine. The dark-haired teenager revved it slightly, his emerald gaze sweeping the various instruments, checking, most importantly, his gas levels. As he thought, his tank was full, and he was ready to go.  
  
With a last glance over his shoulder at the circus, his home, he released the break and sped off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now…once again… it's time for…  
Dark Chyld Explains It All!  
  
  
Ah yes, another chapter has come and gone, and all that's needed is my explanations! Since I received only one review ( ;-; ) which didn't have any questions, I'll explain some more things. Now… let's talk about Trowa.  
  
Trowa, unlike Heero, remains his usual anti-social self. The reason being is that his and Quatre's relationship is long-distance, meaning they don't see each other as often as they like. He'll open up more when he's around our favorite blondie, but until then, expect a lot of silence from our friend.  
  
Um…think that's all o.o;. Anyways, if you have a question, please ask! I'll answer it in my next chapter! Sayonara minnas ^-^! 


End file.
